Friendships are pearls and Memories are diamonds
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: When Ash and May parted ways, Ash looses his mind and made an imaginary but what if Ash Dropped his head and had amnesia. He is back to normal but does he remember a special someone? Advanceshipping with contest, hoenn, and pearlshipping included
1. Losing me?

Hi everyone! This story contains advaceshipping slight hoennshipping, contestshipping, and pearlshipping

*note this is my first story. I'm only a rookie. I don;t speak english fluently so please understand :) thanks you

-Saph

I do not own Pokemon onty the story!

* * *

I waved goodbye one last time to a brown haired with pure sapphire blue eyes with her little brother. I was about to jump to the water to follow her but I guess letting her go is probably the best. Now, me and my companion ever since Kanto, Brock, A flirtatious breeder have to part ways too. I wonder what would happen in Sinnoh will I meet a new companion?

Finally time is here, the road that will split me and Brock. "Best of luck Ash" Brock said with a small smirk on his face. "You to Brock, Promise me be the world's greatest gym leader? But I promise I'll visit you when I have free time to check if you have a girlfriend" I said, with small laugher coming out from us. "see you soon buddy" Brock already walking towards Pewter city.

I took a few steps then I saw the small peaceful town of pallet. "There it is Pikachu, Pallet town" I said to my best friend, An electric rodent with red cheeks and big tail.

I went inside the house but it seems like mom's not there. "SURPRISE" A bunch of people I know jumped up and scared a part of me but at the same time it turned in happiness. "Welcome home Ash" my mom walking towards me giving me a warm hug. As my mom let go, I saw Professor Oak, Tracey, few people who lives in Pallet and even Gary Oak was there. "Come on everybody let's eat. I made all of Ash's favorites" mom said but it didn't take me long to run to the kitchen and grab food!

"DINGDONG" I heard the door. I went to open it. It was professor Birch with a boy with white hair but I wasn't really sure if it was a wig or a hat. "Professor Birch! What are you doing here?" I asked with a nice smile on my face. "Well Professor Oak asked me to come" Professor Birch said with a nervous tone "Oh yeah! Ash I want you to meet me son, Brendan, He is a trainer also like you" Birch said, the professon walked away I guess he food probably.

"Hi, I'm Brendan" Brendan said while putting his arm out .

"I'm Ash, Nice to meet you" I grabbed his hand and shaked it.

"Oh yeah, and this is my partner Pikachu" I said nearly forgetting about Pikachu.

"Hey there pikachu" Brendan said with a big wide smile on his face.

After everybody left except for professor Oak, professor Birch and Brendan,

"Ash would you like to see all your pokemon again?" Professor Oak asked me.

"YES!" I said rushing.

"Alright then come on to my lab" Professor Oak stood up and We all walked to his laboratory.

I went rushing to see all my pokemon, Pikachu jumped away from my shoulder to greet his friend here.

I sent out the Pokemon I got in Hoenn/Kanto. I looked at Sceptile

~**Flashback~**

"All right Sceptile use Leaf Blade" Sceptile jumped and part of his hand turned neon green and slashed the Terracotta Ribbon into two.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Ash! Come over here!" I heard a familiar voice but I seem to have no idea who it was.

"Ash come on" I looked outside I saw May!

"Ash Let's go!" I ran outside I saw May, she hugged me but it feels like air was hugging me rather than a something solid. I hugged her back. I heard someone step on a leaf I turned around

"Brendan! Hey have you met" I looked at May but she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Review? I will put up more chapters Pls wait.


	2. What, Where, When, Who IN SINNOH!

All right! second chapter is here... May will appear in Chapter 4. I'm doing my best to make alot of stories. Pls wait for it.

-Saph

I do not own pokemon, only the story!

* * *

"Ash who are you talking to and why are you hugging air?" Brendan asked with a confused face.

"what are you talking about I was hugging a friend!" I said because I know I hugged her.

"No Ash! You're losing yourself! You said you were hugging someone but I saw it with my own eyes you were hugging nobody!" Brendan said explaining

I ran towards the lake and looked at my reflection in the water. Then behind me was May again. She gave me a sight I can look at forever her eyes, smile, everything about her makes me happy.

"Hey why did run?" I asked while May was going to sit next to me.

"I didn't, I was there the whole time" May looking at her reflection at the water.

I was confused. Did Brendan's eyes lie or did my eyes lie? I gave a warm look at May as she races her fingers in the water.

"Why are you here I thought you're in Johto?"

"I'am in Johto" She said.

"No you're in Kanto right now. How can you be in Johto if you're in Kanto?" I said

"I don't really know" She looked up at the sky.

"You're headed to Sinnoh right? Do you mind if I come with you?" May asked politely looking worried I would say no.

"sure, I'd like that" I gave a warm smile.

May suddenly leaned her head on my shoulder, It looks like she was tired yet sleepy.

I placed my hand of her head but it just went through her and went to my shoulder. I looked at her she's gone again? Hm.

I stood up and walked back to the house but I took a glimpse at my back looking back at May but she wasn't there. "Is Brendan correct? Am I losing myself?" I made a confused face.

It's been two days since Ash was staying in Kanto. "Hey Ash I got to go. I'm heading off to Johto" Brendan said. "Sure whatever" I said thinking of nothing on my mind.

"OK see you soon" Brendan said looking pretty worried. "Wait you're headed off to Sinnoh right?" Brendan asked.

"…" I didn't say anything. Brendan left leaving the door open. I opened my bag and started cleaning to prepare my things for Sinnoh. I saw the ribbon May and I shared, It was still shiny as ever. I grabbed it and placed it in my pocket. I grabbed my bag and placed everything I can for Sinnoh.

"Hey mom! I'll see you around, I'm heading off to Sinnoh!" I said rushing

"Already? Why so quick?" My mom asked me.

"Well I don't know, Bye, see you, Love You!" I ran off went to the lake and saw May.

"Hey let's go!" I said to my lover. She stood up and came by side we started walking to the dock.

Tomorrow, "here we are May!" I looked out the cool winded Sinnoh.

"May?" I sighed she's gone again I wonder where she goes.

I walked around Twinleaf town trying to find professor Rowan but I ended up at Lake Verity.

Sigh. "Hey Ash! Come over here!" I saw May on top of a waterfall (A/N : Just pretend there's a waterfall)

I went up at the waterfall but how come May wasn't there anymore. I looked down below and saw this girl wearing a skirt with a winter cap. She looked at me probably wondering what I'm doing.

A sudden strong breeze blowed up carrying Pikachu "PIKACHU!" I said "hang on buddy I'm coming!" Pikachu was going down the waterfall. I jumped to grabbed Pikachu "Ash" a soft voice said on top of the waterfall "MAY!" I said screaming. I felt my head bump into the shallow water.

"Hello? Are you ok?" A girl said, she was wearing a skirt with a sleeveless shirt with a scarf then a winter cap. "Uahh! Where am I?" I said. I was looking at a room but I'm positive it's not my room.

"First of all, My name is Dawn. Second, You're in my room. Third, What were you doing on top of the waterfall?" Dawn said.

"Uhh. I don't know what you're talking about I wasn't in any waterfall." I said. I stood up and saw a mirror, I looked at my head I have bandage on my head trying to remember what happened.

"Wait where's Pikachu?" I asked looking around.

"Don't worry, Pikachu's with my mom, Pikachu is eating" Dawn said with a slight smile.

As I'm walking downstairs I looked back at Dawn. I gave her a smile, a last glimpse I saw her slight blush, I blushed a little too.

"Hello? Pikachu?" I said looking.

"Oh good, you're awake, my daughter found you in Lake Verity." A Mid 30's person said to me. She said daughter so she has to be Dawn's mom.

"PikaPi" Pikachu jumped on my shoulder. I smile.

"Um. Excuse me but in what region am I?" I asked because I never heard of Lake Verity before.

"What? You don't know what region you're in?" Dawn's mom said.

"Yea, I guess" I thinked hard.

"First what's you're name? I'm Johanna" Johanna said

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" I said. Well I think that's where I'm from.

"Ok 'Ash' you're in Sinnoh right now it's just north of Kanto." Dawn said.

"Anyways I need to get my pokemon from professor Rowan now. I got to go" Dawn said showing of a slight smile.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"I think you better stay here for now. So you can rest up" Johanna said.

"Ok." I said with a soft voice. "See you later Dawn, while I'm calling back home" I said to Dawn.

I went to the Telephone (or whatever it's called) I contacted Professor Oak

"Hi Professor, Just want to ask, Am I really in Sinnoh?"


	3. Start of a good 'ol friendship

Alright. chapter 3 is here. May is in Sinnoh calls Ash. how will he respond

I do not own pokemon only the story

* * *

"What? Of course you are don't you remember?" Oak said through the telephone.

"Not really, last I checked I was in Johto." I said knowing I was in Johto.

"JOHTO? No, No! You were in Kanto last but before that you were in Hoenn" oak said in a hurry wondering if I was sick or something

" Hoenn? Where's Hoenn?" It was the first time I heard of that place.

"Hoenn is just South-West of Johto" Johanna said at my back.

"South-West of Johto hu? I said with a silent voice.

"Ash…. Pstt! Ash! Come over here!" I heard a voice.

"I'll be back I'm going for a walk" I said trying to follow the voice.

"OK" Johanna and Oak said.

I went out of the house and followed the voice.

"Hey Ash over here!" The voice was taking me back to the lake. Then I saw her face. She was a gorgeous young brunette with sapphire eyes. She was wearing a orange sleeveless shirt with a black collar, with biking shorts, a green bandana with a white pokeball design on it and a pair of shoes.

"Hi! How do you know my name?" I said.

The young brunette looked confused after what I said. Does she know me and who is she? Those are the main questions I asked in my head.

"Ash don't you remember me?" Sapphire eyes said.

"uh. Sorry but you must be mistaken?" I said. Wait! That was a stupid thing to say! She knows my know!

"I'm May just so you know" She placed her hand wanting a handshake.

"Oh. Then I'm Ash." I placed my arm to shake hers. When I shaked it I felt nothing but air but I swear she was there right in front of me but her eyes melts mine, she has a smile I have never seen before.

"You feel like air you know." I said stating my opinion.

"Huh? Don't you get it?" She said walking towards the lake.

"What?" I said walking towards her.

May was full of mystery, It feels like I know her but where?

"I'm just you hallucination." She said with a soft yet sad voice.

"What? So then you're not real? Not a real person? Is that why you feel like air?" I said. Why do I have lots of questions right now?

"Well I'm based on a person. Ash did you really forget about me?" She said with a sob of a voice.

"Forget? I don't even know you? And please don't tell me I'm hallucinating! I'm not crazy! This is probably just a dream!" I said with a fierce voice wanting to go back to reality but what if this is reality?

She turned around and I saw a tear on her face. A chill wind blew not that strong but she started to fade away.

"Time will tell Ash" those were her last word I didn't do anything to save her.

Why would I, I don't even know her. I walked back to Dawn's house but I felt guilty letting her go so quickly? If I asked myself awhile ago am I dreaming? But at some point it's been a while someone needs to wake me up.

"Ash there you are. I'm heading of to Jubilife city, there's a contest over there. I was wondering if you want to come with me?" Dawn said with a smile but not just any smile a nervous smile.

"Yeah sure why not. I mean I'm heading of to A gym, problem is I don't know where." I said and asked.

"Orebourgh city is pretty close so I think you should head there" Johanna said carrying my bag and handing it over to me.

"Oh thanks you. So Dawn I guess we're going to travel together huh? Anyways what pokemon did you choose?" I asked wanting to see new pokemon.

"First, Professor Rowan wants me to give you this" Dawn gave a red pokedex. The pokedex has a dual screen. The bottome one is a touch screen while on top was just a plain screen.

"Alright here's my pokemon! Piplup, let's go!" A blue penguin came out with a darker blue cape on its back. I checked it on my pokedex

"Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high." The dex said.

"Cool, brave I like it" I stood in front of Piplup and gave it a rub on the head."I said

"Let's start walking, Off to jubilife city!" Dawn said full of excitement.

Dawn and I have been traveling a few month now, Brock followed us just a few weeks ever since me and Dawn started traveling. We met new Pokemon everywhere. In the grass, Trees, Plains, Fields, Wherever I look Pokemon surprise me. Every night when I sleep I still dream of the girl I saw in the lake. I still have no Idea who she is. Does Brock know should I ask him. A lot of people ask me if I'm ok because of lost of memory I had when I fell of the waterfall. Well that's what Johanna said so I guess I'd better believe it.

"I can't wait for the Wallace cup, I'm going to make this as my come back after losing." Dawn said loud and proud.

"That's the spirit Dawn!" I said cheering her on.

"Ash Ketchum, Excuse me but you have a call from Snowpoint city." Nurse Joy said.

"Snowpoint city?" I asked wondering where is that?

"Snowpoint city is the northern most cith in Sinnoh" Nurse Joy said pointing it on the map.

"Alright I'll take the call right now. Thank you" I said. A call wonder who it's from.

* * *

Chapter 4 is coming up I'm working on it. I'm having a bit of a writer's block.

-Saph :)


	4. Bandana and the boys

Chapter 4 is here Chapter 5 will come up.

-Saph :)

I do not own pokemon only the story.

* * *

"Hi Ash, how have you been?" The girl I saw when I started traveling in Sinnoh was on the screen. I just stared at her.

**~Flashback~**

"Well I'm based on a person. Ash did you really forget about me?" She said with a sob of a voice.

"Forget? I don't even know you? And please don't tell me I'm hallucinating! I'm not crazy! This is probably just a dream!" I said with a fierce voice wanting to go back to reality but what if this is reality?

She turned around and I saw a tear on her face. A chill wind blew not that strong but she started to fade away.

"Time will tell Ash" those were her last word I didn't do anything to save her.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Time will tell" I said quietly to myself.

"excuse me, Ash? Hello? Are you just going to ignore me?" May said looking a bit fierce.

"No, No. It's just… Am I hallucinating?" I asked with thinking out off reality.

"What are you talking about? You know what let me just talk to Brock." She said annoyed.

"WHAT! You know Brock also?" I said. Brock never talked about her. I wonder why.

"ASH! What are you talking about? Of course I know Brock we've traveled with him and Max! Did you forget" May said fiercely

"Sorry May, Ash do you mind if me and May talk for a while" Brock said, I looked at the screen and May just looking.

"OK whatever" I walked away.

"Are you OK Ash?" Dawn said holding the penguin pokemon, Piplup.

"Yeah I guess." I said to Dawn thinking deeply asking myself 'Where have I met her before?'

I saw her again while awake or maybe I'm dreaming. Is my mind playing tricks again? Maybe, maybe not.

**~Flashback~**

"ASH! What are you talking about? Of course I know Brock we've traveled with him and Max! Did you forget?" May said fiercely

**~End of Flashback~**

I hope this is all just a dream. Was she part of my memory that I lost when I fell down the waterfall?

"Hey, Ash and Dawn, May is coming here to Sinnoh." Brock said looking at Dawn.

"Really! I'm finally going to meet tha coordinator that Brock and Ash traveled with." Dawn said. It's like May is a celebrity to Dawn.

"Hey Brock, can we talk" I said.

"OK" Brock said. We walked over to a spot where we can talk.

"Anyways, did May really traveled with us in another region." I said

"Yes, Ash . You lost your memory. You forgot everything that happened in Hoenn. Do you remember the Battle Frontier?" Brock asked about the Battle Frontier.

"t's topsy-turvey again Battle Frontier?" I asked.

"No? Oh well." Brock walked back to Dawn

"May, may be the only one who can restore Ash's memory back." I heard from a distance.

I went up to my room and went to sleep and prepare for the Wallace cup.

The next day.

I was sitting at the dock where me, Dawn and Brock are going to meet May. A beautifly landed on my head and I saw a girl with an orange sleeveless shirt with a collar, black biking shorts, a waist bag and a green bandana waving at us.

Brock and Dawn waved at her while I looked with a straight face.

May got down the boat and Pikachu ran to her shoulder and waved at her while May smile at Pikachu. When I saw her smile it made me stand up and she noticed I stood up. May came near me and put her hand in front and I placed mine in hers.

This time her hand felt real, soft and warm unlike the last time it felt like air. Of course It was and hallucination. That's why it felt like air.

She let go of my hand "Anyways, Ash, Brock I go these presents for you." She handed me a wooden Tediursa while she gave Brock a wooden Ursaring. I think it means Teddiursa is the little brother and Ursaring means Big brother.

I mean me and Brock had been traveling a lot we've been brothers.

"Hey Ash, remember me" A boy with a white cap or wig "And of course me?" Then a boy with green hair said while flipping his hair with his first two fingers.

* * *

Chapter 5 is coming :)


	5. Reminisce

Chapter 5 is here. Ash's heart is melting.! 3

-Saph.

I do not own pokemon only the story

* * *

The green haired boy intertwined hands with May. While the White wig stood there.

I ran to the Pokémon center and locked myself in my room. When I saw them intertwined their hands I felt a feeling that I never felt before but how come I'm jealous. I don't know her but I know her in my dreams.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Ash. Let me in. It's May!" May said.

"Go away!" I said holding the pillow above my head.

"No let's talk." She said still knocking my door.

I went up to my door opened it then closed it again but she seem to have her foot to stop it. She went inside and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said not facing her.

"Ash. Please don't you remember me?" May said with a silent voice.

I went outside and walked around with my hands on my pockets. When I ran away from my room I know she just stayed there.

"Ash!" I heard a voice. It was the white haired boy.

"Do I know you?" I said.

"Huh? Remember we met at Kanto in your house." White haired boy said.

"Whatever." I walked straight away from everything. My world just seem to fall down to pieces. I went near Lake Valor. I looked out in the clear open lake.

I stayed there all day doing nothing, Pikachu was just relaxing with me.

**~Flashback~**

May got down the boat and Pikachu ran to her shoulder and waved at her while May smile at Pikachu. When I saw her smile it made me stand up and she noticed I stood up. May came near me and put her hand in front and I placed mine in hers.

**~End of Flashback~**

I think I'm making the event worse. I'm hiding away from reality but I need to face reality. I stood up and ran to find May.

"May!" I said when I spotted her.

"Ash?" She turned around to see me and smiled a little.

"Can we talk?" I said. I grabbed her hand and ran her at the lake where I thinked.

"Alright, So Ash what do you want to talk about?" She said not facing me but the beautiful lake. I faced at the lake also.

"Are you and Drew a couple." I said. May looked at me but I did not look back.

"I guess. We both admitted we like each other while we're in Johto." She said with a slight sadness on her eyes and slight smile.

"What about the white haired kid." I asked.

"Oh you mean Brendan. He's a family friend. He told me you and Brendan met at a party." She said.

"Party? I guess. Did you know about my waterfall accident?" I asked her.

"Yea, Brock told me everything. I guess that's why you don't remember me." A sad face came out and I saw a tear came out.

"Uh." I faced her and wiped her tear. "Don't worry. I mean I know you know right. That's all that matters."

"But it's not. What about our friendship, and our memories? Friendship are pearls in your heart and Memories.. They are Diamonds, something priceless." May told me. She grabbed a half piece ribbon.

"Do you remember this ribbon?" I took a close at it and remembered the ribbon inside

my backpack.

"Yea! I have the other piece in my backpack." I said surprisingly happy.

She smiled back "This ribbon been my good luck charm ever since we parted ways" May said holding the ribbon on her chest.

"You know what! To regain my memory. Tell me everything. From beginning to the end of our journey" I said giving her a thumbs up.

She gave me a huge smile. I know that she want our memories to be remembered forever. She started talking. She talked about the time Pikachu got sick, how she got her starter, how I met his brother, how her brother and I didn't like each other at first, and everything. We spent time all night just talking. The more I know her the more I melt. I know her from my dreams but should I tell her I know her in my dreams? My favorite memory that we had was saving the sea temple. It was full of intense stuff that happened.

"Morning Ash!" May said outside the pokemon center training with her Glaceon.

I stretched out and said "Morning too May, cool a Glaceon!" I grabbed out my pokedex and said

"Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles." The pokedex said.

"so are you ready for the Wallace cup?" I asked May.

"I guess, I means Drew, Dawn, Zoey are going to be there and Brendan is going to be competing also even though he collect gym badges like you."

"Morning you guys" Dawn said. So what did you two lovebirds talk about last night?" Dawn asked.

* * *

Chapter 6 is coming. :)


	6. And the victor is?

This story is almost coming to an end but I'll start on a new story It's going to be called "It's more than just a ribbon" It contains AdvanceShipping and ContestShipping. I might add more just stay tuned. thanks :)

-Saph

I Do not own Pokemon only the story

* * *

"What?" May and I said in unison.

"Yeah. Everybody knows you and Ash were talking near the lake." Dawn said.

"We just talked about the past. You know to regain Ash's memory" May said with a hint of nervousness.

"May, Let's go get breakfast" Drew said popping out of nowhere.

"Uh. Sure Drew. See you later Ash." May said. She grabbed placed her arm on his that made me a little bit jealous.

"What about we get breakfast Ash?" Dawn said.

"Yeah sure." We started walking to a near restaurant.

After we ordered what we want.

"So are you ready for the Wallace cup?" I asked Dawn.

"I'm kind of nervous. I know May is really strong and the guy that she's with she told me he's hard to beat." Dawn said.

"You mean Drew?"I said.

Dawn stayed quiet the whole time till we finished eating.

"You didn't say anything the whole time we ate. Are you Ok?" I asked Dawn who was looking down.

"Yeah. It's just I'm nervous. I'm going to practice more. See you later Ash!" She said.

"Alright." I made my way to a tree and climbed up and stayed there for a while.

"May. I need to tell you something." I heard a voice. I looked down it was Brendan and May.

"Sure Brendan. What is it" May said. Neither May or Brendan knows I'm on the tree.

"I… I.. I like you" Brendan said to May. May stood there like a statue.

"I mean if you don't like me, It's ok. At least I told you what I really feel." Brendan sent out a smile.

May hugged Brendan. I stayed quiet the whole time.

The Wallace cup was about to begin. I let May and Brendan go first so they won't see me.

"Alright! The Wallace cup is here! Here are our contestants. First up is Drew from LaRusse City in Hoenn!" The MC said.

Drew sent out his Roselia, after Drew was May, Dawn, the Brendan.

After the judging. I looked up on the screen and see if they all made it to the finals.

Of course, They all made it. After battling other trainers. It looks like they are going against each other. May Vs. Drew and Brendan Vs. Dawn.

"This is going to be interesting" Brock said. "Who are you routing for? May or Dawn?"

"I don't know. They're both my friends. Why what about you?" I asked Brock.

"I don't know neither." Brock said.

After and intense battle between May and Drew, May seems to be the victor and is going to face Dawn at the end.

May went with her evolved Glaceon, while Dawn with her trusty Piplup.

After 5:00 minutes, the results are up and the victor is May!

I stood up and gave her a thumbs up. I ran to the dressing room to greet them. I saw Dawn kind of down. I went up to her and her a thumbs up.

"It's ok Dawn! You did your best." I said to her.

"I guess, and I guess May is just too strong for me." I grabbed Dawn and pulled her to a hug and patted her back. I felt her tear running down.

"It's Ok Dawn. Shhh" I pulled away and gave me a big thank you. She went back to the dressing room and changed to her regular clothes.

"Ash!" May said.

"May! Congratulations!" I showed her the half ribbon I found in my bag.

She showed a smile. She grabbed hers out of her pocket and intertwined it with mine.

At the corner of my eye. I saw Drew staring at us. I saw him feeling jealous but somehow he gave me a smirk. I guess were even.

"How's Dawn feeling?" She looked at me.

"She's changing." I said

Dawn came out and May gave her a hug to make sure she's ok. May pulled back and said

"How are you feeling?" May said.

"I'm pretty good. Remember we told each other no hard feelings?" Dawn said putting her cap on.

"Thank you Dawn, you're a real friend." May said.

I smiled at both of them and we made our way out. The Wallace cup is finally over.

But that means May is going back to Johto. I want to be near her the whole time but I can't we need to part ways. May and I watched the sunset at the lake.

"So Ash?" May said.

"Yeah?" Ash said.

"Um. Nothing" May said walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"I need to pack" When she said that. My heart felt like it went crumbling down.

"Oh." I looked back on the lake. I let out a tear and put my head down.

At night, everybody was sleeping. I went inside May's room to see her. I smiled at her even though she can't see me. I placed a kiss on her forehead and silently left the room. I made my way to my room layed down and slept.

In the morning, I woke up and made my way to see May.

I saw her and Drew talking.

"I love you, May" Drew said.

"I love you too but I love someone else." May said. May reached in her pocket but she didn't take it out.

Drew's face was full of jealousy and anger, he let out a sigh.

He gave May a rose and said "I love you no matter what but you love someone else. I just want you to remember whatever happens I'll be there for you. Heartbreak, Bad day, even a bad hair day" Drew said with a slight smile.

"But can you tell me who he is?" Drew asked.

"Is it Brendan? Or Ash?" Drew asked

* * *

Chapter 7 is coming up.

Review pls?


	7. Heart Pounding Ribbon

Alright. It took me a whole day to finish this. I'll give myself a small reward for finishing a story. :) LOL but happy ending anyways. I was thinking if I should just make and ending without may but makes Ash happy but I decided to go on this one instead.

New story coming soon. I'll work on the new story ASAP! :)

-Saph :)

I do not own pokemon only the story

* * *

May looked at Drew.

"It's Ash" she said.

I froze when I heard she loves me. I love her too but I'm not sure. This is the first time I like someone and she's one of my bestfriends.

**~Flashback~**

I looked at the screen and seems like both of us are winners. "I'm sorry but I did not expect this but we only have one ribbon" Nurse Joy said presenting us the terracotta ribbon. "I think we both know what we have to do" I grabbed the ribbon and let go of it and said "Alright! Sceptile! Leaf Blade!" Sceptile cut the ribbon in half giving me and May the ribbon"

**~End of Flashback~**

"Where did that Flashback came from?" I asked myself. "I REMEMBERED!" I screamed out loud then I shut my mouth. May and Drew heard and looked at me.

"Ash?" May and Drew said in unison.

"Yikes!" I said nervously.

"Did you just heard what May told me?" Drew asked me.

"Uh. Yes" I smiled at May and ran away. I know May would be sobbing all day but so am I.

But my main question is why can't I tell her I love her too.

'Knock,Knock' I heard the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Drew" Drew said.

"Come on in." I placed my head at my bed.

"May, Brendan and I are leaving in a few minutes. I came by to say bye and to tell you, May loves you very much." Drew said leaving the door closed.

I looked outside and saw the ship, it started its engine and started to get people on board. I saw May it seems like she was looking for something or someone. I Kept thinking should I go and say goodbye or leave everything behind because I'm scared.

It took me a while to think, and I say why am I scared to tell her what I feel if I know she loves me.

I ran outside and saw the ship moving already. "MAY!" I said running as fast as I can.

"MAY!" I said!

"ash?" I seem to have heard.

"MAY! I LOVE YOU TOO!" I stopped at the end of the dock and looked at May.

"GAH!" I went down of my knees and pounded the floor. "AHH!" I keep on pounding my fist on the floor.

"Ash! STOP!" Dawn said. She grabbed me and tried to stop me. She hugged me so I would stop on a rage. Pikachu gave us a thunderbolt so I would stop. I did stop but I was still hugging Dawn crying full of tears on my eyes. Brock gave me a pat on the back.

"Let it all out" Brock said.

I was still crying, sobbing and everything. I feel like I made the biggest mistake of my life.

I let go of Dawn.

"Thank you Dawn" I said wiping a few tears away. I looked behind me to see if the ship is there but it wasn't. We all went back to the pokemon center and I laid down my bed wondering I made the biggest mistake of my life.

It's been a few months ever since I got over that day. I made it to the Sinnoh league. I finally beaten Paul but my next opponent has a Darkrai that was extremely hard to beat. I made it to the top 4 by the way. Dawn is heading off to a new region while I'm going to Isshu. Gary told me through video call. I'll be making my way to Kanto now. Dawn just left us giving our last goodbyes. Brock is now off to Pewter city and me I made it to Pallet town.

"Mom, I'm home!" I said opening the house door.

"Welcome home Ash." My mom said. "I have a special surprise for you. It's up in your room on your bed." Mom said.

I ran up to my room and saw on my bed a half cut ribbon with a note on it

_Dear Ash, _

_Do you remember the time we cut the ribbon in half now? I've been looking at it a lot lately. It's been my good luck charm remember? I managed to win the Johto grand festival. I have big trophy. It's in my room in Petalburg city. How have you been? I want to hear everything. I wanna know what you mean when you screamed "I REMEMBERED!." Do me a favor? Go talk to your Pokemon on professor Oak's laboratory and see if you will notice something._

_PS. I Still love you._

_-May_

I picked up the ribbon and placed it on my pocket and smiled at the letter. I smirked because I heard from May again.I ran to all my pokemon and noticed all of them are wearing a necklace that has the design of the terracotta ribbon. I smiled.

"It must took May days to do this" I said.

"You think so?" I turned around May was there. I started at her and she grabbed my hand and leaned near my face.

I kissed her forehead then I looked at her to make sure she wasn't an illusion this time but I know the difference of the real May and the illusion one.

I leaned near her again and this time I grabbed her hands and placed it on our chests and kissed her. Her lips was soft, warm, full of love, and tasted like strawberry. We pulled away and I hugged her.

"I thought I'd never see you again" I told her.

She pulled away from the hug.

"Why did you think that?" She asked me.

"Because I thought you were going to stay as a diamond. I thought you would just me in my memory."

"Please Ash. I love you." She let out a warm smile

"I love you too" I smiled back and gave her a peck on lips then I kissed her forehead.

"Forever?" She asked.

"I hope so" I stared at her "Time will tell" I let out a slight smile

* * *

Happy ending huh.

Be sure to read It's not just a ribbon. I'll work on it Asap!

Thank you for your support guys. It really means alot.

Review :)

**-Saph**


End file.
